Angel Kinks
by Tekko
Summary: Perhaps Axel should tell Roxas about his kinks more often... yaoi, lemon.


**Author's Note:** So I woke up and checked my mail as I do every day and saw that the lovely kurosora1984 (an amazing author, check her out if you haven't!) posted a story for AkuRoku day. Where I promptly went 'SHIT THAT'S TODAY?' It was off to shopping then work and after some stressing I remembered this little number sitting unfinished. It hasn't been looked over and is pretty much just mindless smut but I can't let the day go by without posting SOMETHING for one of my all-time favorite pairings 3

**Warnings:** Yaoi, smut.

~.~.~.~

"You know," Roxas said in a casual tone of voice, looking back at the white feathers strapped to his back. "We're going to hell for this."

A deep chuckle was his response and the blond turned to look down at the red head he was straddling, acid green eyes dark with lust and humor. "We're going to hell, anyway. God hates fags, remember?"

"Mm - yeah."

The pair were in their shared apartment, clothes discarded in every corner of the bedroom. Roxas had his knees braced on either side of Axel's thighs and was currently driving them both insane, both hands holding their straining cocks together as his stroked them against one another, hips rocking slowly with the movements. A thin sheen of sweat coated their skin and Roxas thought it was amazing that Axel had held himself back for so long. Probably because it was a fantasy come true.

"Remind me again to tell you my kinks," Axel gasped as the blond squeezed their erections, dark lashes fluttering close. "Oh _fuck_ yeah…"

"Don't start - expecting things - like this," Roxas gasped, normally sharp blue orbs foggy with desire. "Or I'll have to cut you off."

"Of course not," Axel agreed, a hand moving from Roxas's hips to ghost lightly up the blond's side, making him shudder. "God, Rox - you're _killing_ me here."

"Yeah, yeah…" Letting go of their throbbing lengths Roxas reached up the adjust his headband (the gold tinsel halo was beginning to slip), rising up from off Axel's thighs to move forward. A hand reached down to take a hold of the taller male's length and Roxas couldn't help a smirk at Axel's hiss, giving a few firm strokes and making his lover's breath hitch erratically.

"Roxas…" The warning in his tone told Roxas all he needed and the blond moved the slick length into position, relaxing himself as much as possible before easing down on top of it. Twin groans, one a deep rumble and the other almost musical in its note, vibrated through the room in delicious harmony as Roxas continued to sink lower, lower, lower still, finally settling fully on the heated shaft.

"Fuck, Rox-" Though broad hands moved to rest at slim hips Axel didn't press the other to move, fingers flexing against sensitive skin. They stayed like that, Axel holding himself back and Roxas willing himself to adjust until the blond sighed, rolling his hips in a testing motion.

Hissing between clenched teeth Axel flexed his fingers again, this time in warning. "Damnit blondie, you're gonna make me lose it."

"Then get moving already," came the breathed reply, blond haired 'angel' moving his hands to Axel's shoulders before raising himself up a few inches before letting himself slowly drop back down.

The smooth, upward roll of hips drew a started gasp from the blond, head falling back as smaller palms pressed against the red head's stomach. The pair moved together, Roxas rising up as long fingers squeezed his hips and dropping swiftly down, lover's hips rising to meet him partway.

Through blond fringed lashes Roxas watched his lover watching him. Axel looked as if he was having a sensory overload, parted lips gasping the blond's name with every other downward thrust and the green of his eyes a seemingly endless swamp of desire. Roxas was close; the constant attention to his prostate was driving him to the edge even without the contact to his weeping erection.

Sliding his hands from Axel's shoulders Roxas ran his palms over the quivering chest, sweat-slicked ribs, down over a taunt stomach. "Axel," he breathed, hands sliding up over his own thighs as one paused to wrap around his length, the other sliding over sensitive skin to pinch at his left nipple. "Ahh! Fill me- give me everything-"

The sharp intake of breath followed by several frantic, bruising thrusts was more than enough to set the blond's toes curling and back arching, eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm ripped through him. He could just imagine what Axel saw; a blond, naughty angel jerking himself off while crying out the red head's name.

The tremors were just starting to subside when Axel swore, going still as he filled the blond with his seed. Roxas had enough state of mind to flex around the pulsing length, blond lashes sliding open to see the red head's face etched in bliss. When the pulsing ebbed away and the taller male sighed with contentment Roxas raised his hips, carefully rising off of the softening length before shifting to lay beside his lover, the accessories only somewhat awkward for cuddling. Axel wrapped an arm around the blond's waist as he settled, fingers ghosting along the skin just under the base of a fluffy wing.

"You," the red head said once his heart rate had turned to a normal pace. "Are the most amazing boyfriend ever. Have I told you that?"

Chuckling quietly the blond hummed in consideration. "Probably, but I don't mind you saying it again. Let's say every day for the rest of our lives."

Axel's heart clenched at the light words, a smile pulling at his lips unbidden. Then his lips were seeking the blond's, moist and languid and pouring as much affection into the simple touch of lips as possible. By the time the pair drew back both were breathless, lips parted and breaths mingling. Then Axel smirked. "So I'm thinking some role play next time. You'd be damn hot in some heels and a nurse outfit."

Between his own laughter and the pillow held over his face Axel wasn't sure if he'd make it to their next anniversary. _So worth it._


End file.
